gerald_rowanfandomcom-20200214-history
Tkulthe
An Old Being who was son to Tkarmen and brother to Tkranhdgrash, one of the few Old Beings who is not actively conspiring against life. When The Other and The One join forces to imprison the Old Beings, Tkulthe accepts being entombed beneath a Pacific island called Katroiris on Thogros. Old History Released by the Fracture into the new universe, Tkulthe took a form that was partially human, partially Tog'Ratha and with characteristics of an octopus. After Siwhake attempted to convert the paleolithic Ancients to his followers, he brought ruin to himself and became property of Tkranhdgrash, who made a gift of him to Tkulthe his brother. Tkulthe found Siwhake to be a loyal servant, until he commanded him to destroy the Ancients that he had "poisoned" with his teachings. Tkulthe was in fact, testing Siwhake's response, and Siwhake indeed responded with violence after much consideration, believing the Ancients to represent the future of life in this universe. Tkulthe fought Siwhake and Tog'Ratha legend says he defeated him by tricking him into falling into the embrace of Tkranhdgrash. Impressed by Siwhake's ability to fight against him, Tkulthe then gave his word to allow the "poisoned" race to "grow, wither and die." Tkulthe's vow brought him into direct confrontation with the crab-man Nagrkenteki of the endless hunger, as he attempted to devour the fledgling race. Tkulthe joined Fon'Tdak, the noble wolf, to protect the Ancients. Even with their might joined, Nagrkenteki seemed unstoppable until Tralngharask the Piper persuaded his father to intervene. Consequence of the Conquest Tkulthe, like most Old Beings at the time, faded into the background as the Ancients rose to prominence. He watched and realized that Siwhake's prophecy was coming to pass, that the Ancients would cover the universe until there was no place left for the Old Beings. Then, a new prophecy came. The Ancient civilization would fall, and soon, after facing three harbingers. The First Inferus Outbreak and the thirty-year Tabbaroth war took place. The Ancients began to neglect their duties of galactic custodians. Tkulthe would no longer interfere, they were no longer children to be cared for. He was forced to watch as they failed to deal with Zykezx before it was too late, and Past Races fell before him like wheat before a scythe. Zykezx was killed, his armies routed, and The Other and The One came onto the scene. Tkulthe, having heard the news from Tralngharask, awaited them on Thogros. When the two came down to him, he had already made his decision. He accepted an imprisonment here, on Earth, where he knew that the Ancients had seeded their teachings. The Other and the One placed Tkulthe beneath an island in the massive ocean and departed. If they knew that Tkulthe had spent time before their arrival influencing the evolution of life on the island, they made no mention of it. Influence from the Island While Tkulthe dreamed, he was able to exert a psychic influence across the planet. This allowed him to keep the island hidden, or entice travelers to its shores. The touch he lent to the island's prehistoric life forms led to the eventual formation of the bizarre life form known as the NgukGluk. Awakening When Tkulthe awakens at the end of the world, the NgukGluk have a role to play in freeing him from beneath the island. In the Disrupted Timeline, Lossoriawath became the chosen one to destroy the spire, and initiate the sequence of events leading to Tkulthe rising and fleeing into the universe. In Universe D, Tkulthe rose in response to the return of the Old Beings after the Moonlight Game. He joined his brethren in wreaking havoc on the galaxy until they were forced back into slumber by the Other One.